


Woman, Serpent, God

by ChangelingChilde



Series: Songs of Ragnarok [4]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M, The Binding of Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 19:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangelingChilde/pseuds/ChangelingChilde





	Woman, Serpent, God

The woman, the serpent, the god.  
None of them wishing to be there.  
All three trapped until Ragnarok  
The woman, the serpent and the god--forever.

The woman holding her bowl protectively.  
Tired, so tired, unable to rest.  
Her love is used to bind her and her lover both.  
She'll have her revenge when the world ends.

The serpent innocent, not knowing how it came to be there.  
Caught upside-down and ever-hungering,  
Its venom dripping from its fangs, impossibly so.  
It cannot even thrash, lashed in place as it is.

The god is a god of freedom, now tied down.  
A god whose lips are scarred from speaking  
Truth to power and lies to children. In his eyes  
Is Ragnarok. Someday he will be free . . .


End file.
